Magiciens
by Skippy1701
Summary: Emma et Regina sont des magiciennes, mais pas dans le même camps. Amies enfant la guerre les à séparer, mais la guerre est finit et il est temps pour elles de se retrouver. Et quoi de mieux que l'école qui à vu naître cette belle amitié. Bienvenue à l'école de Magie Swanqueen !


**Magiciens**

 **Ecole SwanQeen….quelque part dans la forêt….**

POV Emma :

16 ans que je suis partie d'ici et pourtant mes souvenirs sont toujours aussi vivaces, pourquoi j'ai accepté déjà ? Je souffle et pousse les grilles, je souris au nouveau nom de l'école, elle ne l'avouera jamais mais je sais que c'est en souvenir de nous qu'elle l'a nommée ainsi. Voilà la raison de ma venue, Regina. Bien sûr, il y a aussi le fait que ma famille et mes amis me manque, à croire qu'ils ont tous décidé de venir travailler ici. Leroy me salut et la porte s'ouvre magiquement devant moi, et voilà je suis à la maison.

Mulan : EM ! (Saute au cou) Je suis trop contente que tu sois là.

Emma : (Sourire) Je vois ça, comment vas-tu ?

Mulan : Tu le saurais si tu prenais des nouvelles de temps en temps, je me suis mariée.

Emma : Quelle est la femme assez folle pour t'épouser ?

Tink : Moi, vous devez être Emma White, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Mulan et Regina m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous, et puis vous êtes une légende.

Mulan : Chérie ne parle pas de ça, Em n'est pas très à l'aise avec le fait d'être la Sauveuse. Emma je te présente ma femme Tink, elle est professeur de Sortilèges ici.

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave, Tink ravie de te rencontrer.

Tink : Regina t'attend dans son bureau quand tu auras finis de t'installer.

Mulan : Les elfes de maison ont monté tes affaires, la rentrée n'est que demain. Tes parents sont dans la salle commune, je vais les prévenir que tu es arrivée.

Tink : Tu sais ou sont tes quartiers ?

Emma : Oui, j'ai exploré ce château de fond en comble durant mes années ici.

Mulan : C'est certain, même les endroits interdit.

Emma : (Sourire) Ma mère a toujours dit que l'on m'avait envoyée dans la mauvaise maison.

Tink : Je te dis à plus tard, n'oublie pas d'aller voir Regina.

Emma : Je ne risque pas, je sais à quel point elle aime la ponctualité.

Tink : Elle ne m'a jamais dit comment vous aviez fait connaissance ?

Emma : On va dire que c'est un peu ma meilleure ennemie, on a étudié ici. Je vous laisse, je vais m'installer, j'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde.

Je grimpe aux quartiers des professeurs, je promène mon regard partout avec nostalgie. Une fois déballé mes affaires, la Magie ça aide pour être rapide, je me rends au bureau du Directeur. Evidement je n'ai pas le mot de passe, je souris et souffle doucement.

Emma : Pomme.

Le passage s'ouvre, elle n'a pas changé, toujours les mêmes mots de passe. Arrivée devant le bureau je frappe et je l'entends, cette voix que je n'ai plus entendue depuis plus de dix ans.

Regina : Entrez !

Emma : Tu devrais penser à changer ton mot de passe, tu sais. (Sourire)

Regina : Bonjour Miss White.

Emma: (Rire) Miss White, serieux?

Regina: (Souffle) Ne commence pas, tu va travailler ici.

Emma : Et cela inclut que tu me vouvoie, comme si on ne se connaissait pas, parce que je n'ai pas signé pour ça.

Regina : Devant les élèves et le reste du personnel oui, personne ne sait que nous étions….

Emma : (Souffle) Tu n'arrive même pas à le dire, amies Gina, nous étions amies.

Regina : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Emma : Les autres nous attendent dans la salle commune, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Regina : Voici ton emploi du temps, j'aimerais aussi que tu me transmettes ton programme.

Emma : Je te l'ai envoyé il y a deux jours, tu as toujours autant de mal avec les ordinateurs ?

Regina : Toute cette technologie Moldue me donne mal à la tête, la Magie est beaucoup plus simple.

Emma : Désolée je penser qu'un E-mail arriverait plus vite qu'un hibou, j'avais oublié à qui je m'adressais. Je peux me servir de ton ordinateur ?

Regina : Vas-y.

Après deux clics je lui montre le mail, elle le survole et me regarde avec étonnement.

Emma : N'ai pas l'air si surprise, je viens de passer trois ans à Beaubaton à donner des cours.

Regina : La directrice m'a envoyé une beuglante, en disant que ça ne se faisait pas de voler les enseignants comme ça.

Emma : Elsa s'en remettra, et puis je pourrais toujours transplaner le temps qu'elle me trouve un remplaçant.

Regina : Tu comptes dormir quand ? Ton emploi du temps est déjà bien remplit.

Emma : Tu t'inquiètes de ma santé, maintenant ?

Regina : Ne sois pas ridicule, je veux juste que tu assures tes cours correctement et pas en dormant à moitié.

Emma : Bien, c'est tout ?

Regina : Oui, allons rejoindre les autres, tes parents doivent être impatients de te revoir.

Emma : Je suis étonnée que tu ne les aies pas virés, à ton arrivée ici.

Regina : Nous avons fait la paix, l'école est tout ce qui m'importe.

Emma : Les choses ont changé en 12 ans.

Regina : Oui, elles ont changé.

On rejoint les autres et mes parents me serrent dans leur bras, Regina se racle la gorge et me présente tout le monde.

Regina : Je vous présente Emma White, elle sera notre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Lyly : C'est certain que dans ce domaine elle a de l'expérience, ravie de te revoir.

Regina : Lyly est notre professeur de runes, Killian, notre instructeur de vol, Tink, notre professeur de sortilèges, Mulan, notre professeur de duels, David est notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Snow officie en tant que directrice adjointe et professeur de Botanique, Ruby se charge des cours de métamorphose, Robin, de l'histoire de la magie, Zelena, des potions. Belle est notre bibliothécaire, Granny est en cuisine avec les elfes, Whale est notre médecin et Nova, notre infirmière. Marco est notre jardinier, Leroy, notre gardien des clés. Maléfique s'occupe de la divination et Archie, de l'astronomie. Et voici Gus, notre concierge, voilà vous connaissez tout le monde. Je vous laisse, passer une bonne soirée.

Tink : Tu ne restes pas avec nous ?

Regina : Non je dois rentrer chez moi, on m'attend.

David : Je vais y allez aussi, Neal stresse un peu.

Emma : Je peux aller le chercher si tu veux, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le gamin.

David : Oui, il sera content de te voir. Tu le déposes à la gare demain ?

Emma : Oui, à demain tout le monde.

Je rejoins Regina et je sors de l'école, on ne peut pas transplanter à l'intérieur de l'école.

Regina : On se verra sûrement demain à la gare, ne sois pas en retard.

Emma : Je ne vais pas faire louper le train à mon frère, je te signale que ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois en sept ans.

Regina : C'était une fois de trop, j'espère que tu as corrigé c'est manie d'arriver en retard.

Emma : (Sourire) J'aime me faire désirer.

Regina : Douze ans, ce n'est plus du retard Em.

Emma : Je suis là maintenant.

Regina : Oui, à demain.

Je disparais et regarde ma maison, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue. Je rentre et Aurore vient à ma rencontre, c'est la meilleure amie de ma mère.

Aurore : Bonjour ma puce, bienvenue chez toi.

Emma : Merci, le gamin est dans sa chambre ?

Aurore : Oui il stresse pour demain, je vais rentrer chez moi, Philippe m'attend. On se verra à la gare j'y emmène mes enfants. Il faudra venir à la maison aux prochaines vacances.

Emma : Promis.

Je grimpe les étages et souris en voyant l'aiguille de l'horloge indiquer que je suis rentrée, j'adore cette horloge. Mon frère a son aiguille sur chambre et mes parents sur travail. Je toc à sa chambre doucement et rentre, Neal lève la tête de son livre et me saute au cou.

Neal : Em, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison ?

Emma : C'est moi qui t'emmène à la gare demain, alors comment tu te sens ?

Neal : Je stresse un peu, j'aimerais vraiment être dans la même maison que toi et maman, mais celle de papa est cool aussi, et puis je n'ai pas envie d'être chez les Corbus.

Emma : Ils ont pourtant de grand sorcier parmi leurs rangs.

Neal : Ils sont tous méchants pour la plupart.

Emma : Qu'importe la maison où tu vas mon grand, ce n'est pas elle qui dicte ton comportement. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Pegasus que je n'ai jamais peur.

Neal : Tu n'as peur de rien, tu es la plus grande magicienne depuis au moins 100 ans, ça va être dur de faire mieux que toi.

Emma : Je connais de plus grands magiciens que moi Neal, si ça te tient vraiment à cœur d'aller à Pégasus dit le au choixpeau.

Neal : Tant que je ne suis pas à Corbus, tout me va.

Emma : Mon grand, si tu veux vraiment appartenir à la maison de Pegasus, il va falloir apprendre la tolérance, c'est une de leurs qualités. Et puis la personne que je respecte le plus au monde fait partit des Corbus. Ne juge pas avant de connaître les personnes mon grand.

Neal : Oui mais Rumplestikin était vraiment méchant, il a tué beaucoup de monde avant que tu ne le sauve.

Emma : Tout le monde fait des erreurs, j'en ai fait aussi. Allez, couche toi, demain il ne faut pas rater le train.

Neal : Maman dit que l'Evil Queen n'est plus méchante c'est vrai ?

Emma : Tu le verras par toi-même.

Neal : Je suis content que tu sois professeur, tu m'apprendras à faire un Patronus ?

Emma : Pas avant la troisième année, et je t'ai ramené un cadeau. (Tend un chat)

Neal : Pour moi (Yeux brillant), il s'appelle comment ?

Emma : Comme tu veux, c'est la tienne.

Neal : Neige, elle est toute blanche. Elle peut dormir avec moi ?

Emma : Bien sûr, ne le dis pas à Maman et Papa.

Neal : Em, pourquoi tu es partie loin de la maison ?

Emma : Il y a 12 ans lors de la grande bataille j'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais je suis là maintenant, on va rattraper le temps perdu.

Je l'embrasse et descend jusqu'à ma chambre, rien n'a changé. Même mes trophées de Quiditch sont là, avec Lyly on s'est battues durant sept ans, en tant qu'attrapeurs. Elle dans l'équipe des Corbus et moi dans celle de Pegasus, je l'ai remporté quatre fois, elle une fois et les Centaurus et les Aquila une fois. Ce sont de bons souvenirs, je tombe sur un album photo et tourne les pages, On me voit avec Neal et Graham souriant avec la coupe des Maison lors de ma dernière années. Mon cœur se serre, Ils me manquent tellement. Je souffle et referme l'album quand une photo s'échappe, c'est Regina et moi en train de danser. Cette soirée je m'en souviens, comme si c'était hier, la dernière qu'on a passée ensemble. La dernière en tant qu'élèves et amies. Ensuite elle a pris le parti de Rumplestikin et nous, celui de la résistance. Toutes les deux poussées par nos familles, pendant cinq ans la guerre a fait rage. J'y ai perdu Neal, Graham, mon grand-père, Léopold et bien d'autres amis. Regina, elle, à perdu son grand amour, son père et je ne sais combien d'amis. Je n'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte qu'après avoir fuis loin de tout ça. Je ne pouvais pas l'élever, j'étais détruite et je devais surtout évacuer toute la noirceur de Rumplestikin en moi. Un enfant n'aurait pas était en sécurité avec moi. C'est pourquoi je l'ai confié à mes parents, ils l'ont élevé comme leur fils et c'est très bien comme ça. Il m'a fallut un an pour redevenir moi même, mais cette année passée dans la noirceur, a laissé des traces. Quant à Regina, nous sommes affrontées, encore et encore, durant ces années de guerre mais jamais directement. Je n'aurais jamais pu la blesser et j'aime à croire qu'elle non plus, même si on était ennemies. Je me couche, il est temps de reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissée, il y a 12 ans.

 **Gare de Storybook…..**

Neal : Emme regarde, il y a Ruby et Aurore là-bas.

Emma : Viens, allons les rejoindre.

Ruby : Salut champion, alors c'est le grand jour ?

Angela : Maman on est déjà assez stressés comme ça.

Emma : Salut ma puce, tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois.

Angela : Bonjour Marraine, c'est normal ça fait un an.

Neal : Marraine, tu crois que je vais allez où, toi ?

Ruby : Comme moi chez les plus forts les Centaurus. (Sourit fièrement)

Angela : Moi j'espère aller cher les Aquila.

Neal : Sûrement, tu as déjà lu tous les bouquins, tu es folle.

Aurore : Vous irez où votre cœur vous dicte.

Jean : Maman j'y vais, en tant que préfet je dois m'occuper des première années, ne trainez pas, vous deux.

Aurore : Au revoir mon chéri.

Eric : Moi aussi j'y vais, salut les mômes.

Angela : Je ne suis pas une môme, ce qu'il peut m'énerver.

Neal : Moi je le trouve cool.

Emma : Bon vous devriez monter, on se voit à l'école gamin et ne stresse pas tout se passera bien.

Neal : (Fait un bisou) A tout à l'heure, tu viens Angy ?

Angela : Je te suis, à tout à l'heure Maman.

Je les regarde partir un brin nostalgique, Angela est la fille de Killian et Ruby et, ma filleule. Ils sont les seuls au courant pour Neal avec mes parents. Tout les cinq nous étions inséparables même si nous n'appartenions pas aux mêmes maisons.

Regina : Et bien Mesdemoiselles, si vous ne voulez pas être en retard je vous conseille de transplaner au plus vite.

Ruby : Alors, Henry n'a pas trop la pression ?

Regina : Il a refusé de porter uniquement le nom de son père, pour éviter les problèmes, il dit qu'il est fier d'être mon fils.

Emma : Tu as un fils ?

Regina : Oui, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte quand Dany est ….

Ruby : Un air de déjà vu ?

Regina : Pardon ?

Ruby : Rien allons-y, on est attendus je crois.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Regina ai un fils, en même temps je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 12 ans. La dernière fois c'était lors de la bataille finale. Lorsque je lui ai sauvé la vie, en m'interposant devant Rumplestiskin, qui voulait la tuer. Je secoue la tête, je ne dois plus penser à ça. On arrive aux grilles et Regina m'arrête en me posant la main sur le bras, un violent frisson me parcoure le corps et je la regarde.

Regina : Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, il est toute ma vie.

Emma : Tu n'as pas à te justifier Regina, beaucoup de choses se sont passées durant ces dix dernières années, pour toutes les deux. J'espère qu'on pourra redevenir amies, parce que tu me manques Gina.

Je lui souris et rejoint la salle commune, un ciel étoilé et des milliers de bougies flottent et je me revois enfant.

 **(Flashback)**

Tout le monde attendait son tour pour le Choixpeau, quand je vois une fille à l'écart.

Emma : Salut je m'appelle Emma White et toi ?

Regina : Regina Mills.

Emma : Comme Cora Mills ?

Regina: Et toi comme Snow White?

Emma: Oui, nos parents se détestent. Mais on n'est pas obligées de faire pareil, soyons amies, tu veux bien ?

Regina : Tu te rends compte que nous serons emmenées sûrement à nous battre l'une contre l'autre, plus tard ?

Emma : J'ai sept ans, pour te faire changer de camp.

Regina : Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui vais te faire changer de camp ?

Emma : Deal, (Tend la main)

Regina : (Sourire et serre ma main) Deal.

 **(Fin du Flashback)**

Killian : Tu es dans la lune Love ?

Emma : Je pensais à notre premier jour ici, rien n'a changé et pourtant je me sens si différente.

Killian : Il me manque aussi, alors mon filleul n'est pas trop stressé ?

Emma : Autant que ta fille.

Killian : Ces deux-là, on va finir par les marier.

Emma : Ne parle pas de malheur veux-tu ? Je serais obligée de faire semblant de t'apprécier après. (Sourire)

Killian : Je sais que tu m'aime Love, inutile de le nier. (Sourire)

Ruby : Au lieu de vous chamailler comme des gosses, asseyez-vous à vos places, les élèves arrivent.

On s'assoit en souriant et Leroy rentre avec les élèves qui prennent place à leur tables, dix minutes plus tard ma mère arrive avec les première années. Je repère vite mon garçon et je lui fais un discret clin d'œil.

Snow : Quand j'appellerai vos noms, vous prendrez place sur le tabouret. Je vous poserai le Choixpeau sur la tête et une fois fait vous rejoindrez vos différentes maisons.

Ruby : Cela fait cinq ans que j'enseigne ici et ça reste toujours ma partie favorite.

Emma : Je te comprends, j'adore cette partie aussi.

Choixpeau : Si vous êtes guidé par l'intelligence, l'intégrité et la créativité, alors les Aquila vous accueilleront avec plaisir. Si vous êtes loyaux, fort et déterminés, alors ce sera les Centaurus votre maison. Les Corbus sont Rusés, ambitieux et ingénieux si vous êtes comme ça, bienvenu chez eux. Il ne reste que la maison Pégasus, maison de l'espoir. Si vous êtes courageux, tolérants et que vous avez le sens du devoir, alors cette maison est faite pour vous. Votre cœur guide mon choix, mais un Aquila peut être courageux, un Corbus Intelligent, un Pégasus, loyal et un Centaurus, Rusé. Votre maison vous guide mais ce seront vos choix qui détermineront les personnes que vous deviendrez.

Le silence est roi dans la salle et la cérémonie commence enfin.

Snow : Peter-Pan.

Bonjour l'angoisse, les pans font partie des Corbus depuis des générations, j'ai sûrement combattu ses parents.

Choixpeau : Avec toi, pas de doute, tu es un Corbus.

Table des Corbus : (Applaudissements)

Snow : August Booth !

Choixpeau : Aquila !

Table des Aquila : (Applaudissements)

Snow : Ariel Fisher !

Choixpeau : Aquila !

Snow : Felix Lost !

Choixpeau : Corbus !

Snow: Angela Lucas-Jones !

Choixpeau : Tu es intelligente mon enfant mais tu veux aussi faire tes preuves, tu es aussi très loyale, beaucoup de maisons te conviendraient bien. J'ai trouvé, Pégasus !

Table des Pegasus : (Applaudissements)

Snow : Gideon Rose !

Je me fige, Gideon est le fils de Rumple et Belle. La lumière contre l'obscurité, qui va gagner ?

Choixpeau : Hummm intéressant, tu es partagé mon enfant. Ton cœur est remplit de doutes, Centaurus !

Snow : Henry Mills !

Je détaille le fils de Regina avec attention, il lui ressemble beaucoup, je ne vois pas beaucoup Daniel en lui, mis à part ses cheveux en bataille. Regina est tendue, elle ne le montre pas mais je le sais, je le vois.

(Murmures dans la salle)

Choixpeau : Tu es fort mon enfant, ton cœur est pur est courageux, tu es un Pégasus !

Je souris et Regina ravie me regarde, ça aurait était difficile dans une autre maison pour lui, mais les Pegasus sont une grande famille ils le protégeront.

Snow : Neal White !

Choixpeau : Dans ton cœur, aucun doute, tu es un Pegasus !

Table des Pegasus : (White avec nous, White avec nous) !

Je souris et mon fils se place à côté d'Angela et Henry et me lance un regard fier, les derniers s'avancent.

Snow: Robyn Loksley !

Choixpeau : Corbus !

Snow: Alice Draco !

Choixpeau: Aquila!

Regina s'avance et le silence se fait, instantanément. Toujours autant de charisme à ce que je vois.

Regina : Bienvenus pour cette nouvelle année, qui sera, je l'espère, placée sous le signe de la réussite pour vous tous. Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir un nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, Emma White. Il est inutile de présenter Miss White, sa réputation la précède. Tout au long de l'année, vous pourrez faire gagner ou perdre des points à vos maison alors soyez assidus et sérieux. A la fin de l'année, la coupe des 4 maisons sera remise, sachez aussi que la sélection pour les équipes de Quiditch se dérouleront samedi. La forêt est toujours interdite, il est interdit d'utiliser la Magie pour se battre. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit…..

Snow : Granny s'est surpassée, ça sent super bon. Neal continue la tradition on dirait, contente ?

Emma : Oui, il a l'air ravi et c'est le principal.

Ruby : Notre fille a failli, (Rire)

Emma : Si je me souviens bien, le Choixpeau avait hésité longtemps, avant de t'envoyer à Centaurus.

Killian : Les Corbus sont les meilleurs, sans vouloir vous offenser.

Regina : Les quatre maisons sont importantes, chacune fait partie d'un équilibre.

David : Je suis bien d'accord.

Lyly : Ma fille chez les Aquila, je savais qu'elle était intelligente. (Fière)

Maléfique : Oui, j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit chez les Corbus mais Aquila est acceptable.

Regina : Mais si elle avait été chez les Pegasus, tu aurais été quand même fière, je te connais.

Lyly : (Rire) Grillée maman.

Emma : Cette année promet d'être intéressante.

Belle : Oui, nos enfants qui se retrouvent tous ici. On dirait que la boucle est bouclée.

Une fois la soirée finie, je rejoins discrètement Neal et Angela, je ne veux pas leur faire honte non plus.

Emma : Alors, contents ?

Angela : Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais oui. Maman et Papa ne sont pas trop déçus ?

Emma : Ils sont super fiers, comme moi.

Neal : Henry, viens, je vais te présenter.

Emma : Tu le connais ?

Neal : On a parlé à table, il est super sympa, pas vrai Angy ?

Angela : Oui, et très intelligent.

Henry : Bonjour Madame.

Emma : (Grimace) Ok mauvais point dès le départ, entre nous tu peux m'appeler Emma, surtout si tu deviens un ami de mon frère et de ma filleule.

Henry : (Sourire) Excusez-moi Madame, ma mère n'approuverait sûrement pas.

Neal : (Rire) Relaxe-toi Henry, ma sœur est trop cool.

Emma : Je ne le dirais pas à notre chère directrice si tu ne dis rien (tend la main) Deal ?

Henry : (Sourire) Deal, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi vous ne me détestez pas.

Emma : Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on te déteste ? On ne se connaît pas.

Henry : J'ai l'habitude que les gens me jugent, par rapport à mes parents.

Emma : J'ai connu ta mère ici, ainsi que ton père. Ici on ne juge personne, on repart à zéro.

Neal : Oui, et puis Em a raison, une des qualités de Pegasus est la tolérance.

Henry : Ma mère m'a souvent dit que vous étiez exceptionnelle, je commence à le comprendre aussi, j'ai hâte d'avoir cours avec vous.

Emma : Ta mère est bien plus exceptionnelle que moi, demain vous commencerez avec moi. Allez vous reposer, Henry, j'ai était ravie, salut les gamins.

Angela : Tu vois, on t'avait dit qu'elle était cool.

Henry : Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir.

Neal : C'est vrai c'est la meilleure grande sœur du monde même si on se voyait pas souvent.

Je souris et monte à la tour d'astronomie, j'adorais cet endroit, enfant. Une fois sur le toit je regarde le ciel, on s'assoit près de moi et je souris en reconnaissant Regina.

Regina : Je savais que tu serais là, alors cette rentrée ?

Emma : Je n'ai pas eu à faire grand-chose ça va.

Regina : J'ai vu que tu as parlé à Henry.

Emma : Je suis allé saluer Neal et Angela, apparemment ils se sont liés d'amitié avec lui, durant le repas. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Regina : Nous on l'a fait avant la cérémonie du Choixpeau, est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Emma : Non et toi ?

Regina : Ça aurait était plus facile, si nous n'étions pas amies, ça a rendu la guerre encore plus dure. La trahison plus violente, à la fin de la guerre ou es-tu partie ?

Emma : Loin, principalement en Europe, j'ai rencontré Elsa et Anna comme ça, d'ailleurs.

Regina : Je t'ai attendue tu sais, mais tu n'es jamais venue. Pourquoi ?

Emma : Je suis venue, mais les choses était tellement compliquées. Quand je me suis décidée à revenir, un an s'était écoulé, je pensais que tu m'avais oubliée.

Regina : Je n'aurais jamais pu, toutes ces années de guerre c'est notre amitié qui m'a gardée debout, Em.

Emma : Après la mort de Neal, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte.

Regina : Neal est ton fils, je me disais qu'il te ressemblait un peux trop.

Emma : Oui, personne ne le sait hormis mes parent et Killian et Ruby et j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça.

Regina : Emma, pourquoi ?

Emma : Etre le fils de la sauveuse et du ténébreux n'est pas enviable Gina.

Regina : Neal et David ont fait le mauvais choix mais ils n'étaient pas que mauvais.

Emma : Je le sais, tu le sais mais le reste du monde ne le voit pas comme ça.

Regina : Pourquoi tu me dis une telle chose, si c'est secret ?

Emma : Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi.

Regina : Tu n'aurais pas dû, ça ta desservi, plusieurs fois, durant la guerre.

Emma : Nous ne sommes plus en guerre Gina, et tu reste mon amie.

Regina : J'aimerais que les choses soient si simple Emma, tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver.

Emma : Il y a beaucoup de choses que je regrette dans ma vie Gina, mais t'avoir sauvée n'en fait pas partie. C'est même ce dont je suis le plus fière, ta mère m'avait prévenue et je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir écoutée.

Regina : Tu as parlé à ma mère ?

Emma : Un jour je te raconterais, ton fils à l'air d'être un chouette gosse.

Regina : Le tiens aussi.

 **Le lendemain matin…**

Premier cour, et il faut que se soit un cours commun avec les Corbus et les Pegasus. Je souffle un grand coup et rentre dans la pièce, le silence ce fait et je prends appui contre le bureau.

Emma : Bonjour à tous, cette année je vais vous apprendre les bases. Il y aura peu de théorie et beaucoup de pratique, car c'est à mon avis, comme ça que l'on progresse le mieux.

Peter : C'est vrai que vous avez tué des Manges Noirs ?

Emma : Ok, première règle, avant de parler on lève la main, ton nom ?

Peter : Peter-Pan.

Emma : Peter-Pan, Madame.

Peter: Madame, donc c'est vrai?

Emma : Voila ce que je vous propose, je répondrai à toute vos question pour ce cours ci, après je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Il faut laisser le passé où il est, vous êtes l'avenir et c'est sur cela que j'ai envie de me concentrer.

Felix : (Lève la main) Madame, vous avez tué beaucoup de Mages noirs ?

Emma : Quelques uns, ce n'est pas une chose dont j'aime parler.

Robyn : (Lève la main) Madame, comment vous avez vaincu le ténébreux ?

Emma : Excellente question, qui peut me dire quelle est la forme de magie la plus puissante ?

Angela : (Lève la main)

Emma : Je t'écoute Angela.

Angela : La Magie Blanche issue du véritable amour.

Emma : Correct, Dix points pour Pégasus. Et qui peut me dire ce qu'il se passe quand on met la Magie Blanche la plus pure en contact avec la Magie Noire la plus Noire ?

Robyn : (Leva la main)

Emma : Je t'écoute Robyn.

Robyn : Elles s'affrontent à force parfaitement égales.

Emma : C'est exact, Dix points pour Corbus. Qui peut me dire maintenant ce qui fait pencher la balance ?

Neal : (Lève la main)

Emma : Oui Neal.

Neal : Le pouvoir de son cœur.

Emma : C'est exact, Dix points supplémentaire pour Pegasus.

Henry : (Lève la main) Donc c'est parce que votre cœur était plus fort que vous avez gagné ?

Emma : Oui car j'avais une chose que le ténébreux n'avait pas.

Henry : (Lève la main) Quoi donc ?

Emma : Une personne à protéger, si je vous demande, quel est le sort le plus puissant que vous connaissez ? Que me répondrez-vous ?

Peter : Avada kadavra !

Emma : Peter lève la main, et non c'est inexact. L'Avada Kadavra et le sort de mort et fait partie des sortilèges interdit. Qui peut me citer les deux autres ?

Henry : (Lève la main)

Angela : (Lève la main)

Emma : Je t'écoute Henry.

Henry : Il y a le sortilège de l'imperium, on peut contrôler les gens avec.

Emma : Correct, Cinq points pour Pegasus, Angela tu connais le second ?

Emma : Le sortilège Doloris, les mages Noirs s'en servent pour torturer, c'est aussi connu sous le nom du sortilège de la douleur.

Emma : C'est exact, Cinq points supplémentaires pour Pegasus. Donc, si je ne parle pas de ces trois sortilèges, du quel je peux bien parler ?

Neal : (Lève la main)

Emma : Je t'écoute Neal.

Neal : Le sortilège du sacrifice.

Emma : C'est exact, Dix points pour Pegasus. Qui peut me dire quel est l'élément essentiel pour qu'un tel sortilège puisse marcher ?

Robyn : (Lève la main)

Angela : (Lève la main)

Emma : Je t'écoute Robyn.

Robyn : Il faut être prêt à mourir, sans regret.

Emma : Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, cinq points pour Corbus.

Henry : (Lève la main) Il faut aimer la personne sans détour, ce sortilège c'est un échange, une vie contre une vie.

Emma : Correct, Vingt points pour Pegasus. Vous avez répondu vous-même à la question, j'ai vaincu le ténébreux grâce à ce sortilège.

Peter : Vous devriez être morte alors.

Emma : Peter c'est la dernière fois que je te rappelle à l'ordre, ici on lève la main avant de parler. Je suis la seule personne vivante à avoir survécu à ce sortilège.

Angela : (Lève la main) Le ténébreux aussi a survécu.

Emma : C'est exact, mais il a perdu tous ses pouvoirs démoniaques, ils ont été transmits à son fils qui a été vaincu à son tour dans une guerre de pouvoirs internes.

Robyn : (Lève la main) Alors un nouveau ténébreux pourrait voir le jour, tout le monde dit que c'est Gideon, celui de Centaurus qui est son héritier.

Peter : Ce sang de bourbe n'est pas digne d'être l'héritier du ténébreux.

Emma : Peter ! J'enlève vingt points à Corbus, si je t'entends à nouveau traiter quelqu'un de « Sang de bourbe », tu vas avoir à faire à moi. Tu iras aussi en retenue, c'est mon premier et unique avertissement, tu as compris ?

Peter : Oui.

Emma : Oui, qui ?

Peter : Oui, Madame.

Emma : Bien ouvrez vos livres au chapitre des épouvantars, lors de notre prochain cours, je vous apprendrez à en vaincre un.

Le reste du cours se passe tranquillement et quand la cloche sonne, je retiens Peter dans mon bureau.

Emma : Je ne sais pas qui sont tes parents, mais je ne tolère pas ce genre de propos dans ma classe. Que l'on soit ou non de sang pur ne fait aucune différence. Crois-moi, sur un champ de bataille, personne ne s'en soucie, tu iras voir Leroy pour effectuer ta retenue.

Peter : Mon père s'appelait Gegory Pan, vous l'avez tué. Je n'ai pas à vous montrer de respect, et à respecter ces sales rats de « sang de bourbe ».

Emma : (Serre les dents) Je vois, je suis désolée pour ton père. Je reste ton professeur et à ce titre je m'attends à ce que tu te plie aux règles que j'impose. Maintenant je te conseille de partir avant que je ne te colle en retenu pour un mois, et n'oublies pas que c'est mon seul et unique avertissement Peter.

Il prend sa feuille et tourne les talons, Henry qui est toujours dans la pièce avec Angela et Neal me regarde avec admiration.

Emma : Filez en cours, Ruby n'est pas très conciliante avec les retardataires.

Neal : C'était trop cool Em, comment tu lui as parlé, il ne fait que nous chercher depuis la rentrée.

Emma : Ignorez-le, Filez maintenant.

Il court et Henry reviens vers moi l'air tout gêné.

Henry : C'était ma mère n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : De quoi tu parles ?

Henry : Tu as sauvé ma mère avec le sortilège de sacrifice, tu l'aime ?

Emma : (Sourire) File en cours gamin.

Il file et je m'assois à mon bureau, mes élèves arrivent et je poursuis ma journée. Les jours défilent et le week-end arrive quand Killian rentre dans mon bureau.

Killian : Em, ça te dit de venir m'aider pour la sélection des équipes du Quiditch ?

Emma : Pourquoi pas, il manque beaucoup de monde ?

Killian : Chez les Pegasus il manque l'attrapeur et le gardien. Chez les Centaurus les deux batteurs, chez les Aquila Les trois poursuiveurs et chez les Corbus, l'attrapeur et les deux batteurs.

Emma : Ça va être intéressant, c'est quelle équipe qui a gagné l'année dernière ?

Killian : les Corbus ont remportées les trois dernières années. (Fier)

Emma : Voilà qui est problématique, il va falloir que je parle à Jean. Je ne vais pas supporter que tu fanfaronne devant moi, comme la seul année ou vous nous avez battus.

Killian : Pour être honnête nous n'avions gagné ce jour-là, que parce que tu étais clouée au lit avec la grippe.

Emma : Viens, allons voir ce que valent ces petits jeunes.

Killian : Angela va participer, elle a ses chances pour être un super gardien.

Emma : Neal préfère regarder, donc je suppose qu'il va falloir compter sur ta fille, pour sauver l'honneur de ma maison.

Killian : On dirait bien, on y est.

Je vois Neal dans les gradins et je m'assois à côté de lui, il me sourit et je regarde les entrainements.

Neal : Henry et Angela voulaient que je participe mais vraiment ce n'est pas mon truc, je préfère les encourager, tu m'en veux pas ?

Emma : Bien sûr que non gamin, je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de finir à l'infirmerie.

Neal : Henry va super vite sur un balai, je suis sûr qu'il va être pris pour être attrapeur comme toi.

Emma : Sa mère détestait le Quiditch, je suis étonnée qu'il aime ça.

Neal : Il m'a dit qu'il voulait devenir professionnel, plus tard.

Emma : (Sourire) Sa mère le sait ?

Neal : (Rire) Non, elle veut qu'il soit au moins Ministre de la magie.

Emma : Ça ne m'étonne pas, et toi que veux-tu faire ?

Neal : Tu vas rire.

Emma : Bien sûr que non, dis-moi, ça m'intéresse.

Neal : Je veux parcourir le monde pour soigner et protéger des créatures magiques comme Papa.

Emma : C'est super ça, pourquoi tu veux que je rie à ça ?

Neal : Emma, j'ai peur des animaux, sauf des chats et des hiboux.

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire et je lève la tête au moment ou Henry décolle. Mon fils a raison, il est vraiment doué et Jean semble ravi. Angela fait un triomphe devant les buts, Neal les encourage en hurlant. L'entrainement fini, on les rejoint et Henry et Angela cours vers nous.

Henry : Alors tu crois que j'ai une chance ?

Neal : T'as assuré, toi aussi Angy, pas vrai Emma ?

Emma : Oui, tu es très rapide. Malgré ton balai qui n'est plus tout jeune.

Henry : (Souffle) Maman refuse de m'en acheter un, elle dit qu'elle ne prendra pas part à une chose qui peut m'envoyer à l'infirmerie à tout moment. Elle a marmonné un truc comme, des obsédés de la vitesse, elle avait déjà donné et qu'elle ne recommencerait pas avec moi. Je n'ai pas tout compris, j'ai économisé des mois pour m'acheter ce comète.

Neal : Emma m'a offert un Nimbus 2015, je peux te le prêter si tu veux.

Henry : C'est gentil mais c'est ton balai, ils n'obéissent qu'à leur maitre et j'ai besoin d'être au maximum de mes capacités si je suis pris. Tu as de la chance, le nimbus est un des meilleurs balais au monde, il ne vaut pas l'éclair de feu mais ça reste un super balai.

Neal : Je sais, je n'aime pas le Quiditch mais j'adore voler.

Jean : Eh, les premières années, félicitations, vous êtes pris, premier entrainement dans une semaine.

Angel : Youpyyyy, PAPA je suis prise.

Killian fait décoller sa fille du sol et la serre dans ses bras, en dehors des cours on redevient justes des parents.

Killian : Il faut fêter ça ma Princesse, vous aussi les garçons.

Emma : Bonne idée, et si on allait en ville pour manger.

Henry : Je ne veux pas vous déranger en famille.

Neal : Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu viens, pas vrai Emma ?

Emma : Je vais aller voir ta mère, c'est ta victoire aussi.

Henry : Je t'accompagne, pas sûr qu'elle accepte.

Killian : Je ramène les gamins, on se retrouve à la porte pour 19H00 ça te va ?

Emma : Ça marche, à tout à l'heure.

On marche avec Henry jusqu'au bureau de Regina et Henry souffle le mot de passe, je manque d'éclater de rire en l'entendant.

Henry : Cannelle.

Henry : Maman a changé le mot de passe, bizarre ça fait des années que c'était le même. Elle n'aime même pas la cannelle en plus, enfin bon ce n'est pas grave.

Emma : Relaxe, elle dira oui.

Je tape à la porte et Regina nous dit d'entrer. Elle fronce les sourcilles voyant le balai et la tenu d'Henry mais je la coupe avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

Emma : Mme la directrice, j'aimerais avoir l'autorisation d'emmener Henry à l'extérieur, pour qu'il puisse venir fêter sa victoire aux sélections avec ses amis. Il y aura également les professeurs Jones et Lucas, Neal et Angela. Vous êtes bien sûr la bienvenue, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous.

Regina : Alors tu es pris, (Souffle) tu es plus têtu qu'une mule. Si tu finis à l'infirmerie, Henry Daniel Mills, tu vas m'entendre, mais tu peux aller avec Melle White et tes amis.

Henry : C'est vrai ?

Regina : Oui, tiens toi bien.

Henry : Tu pourrais venir avec nous, ça me ferait plaisir.

Regina : Je ne pense pas que tes amis apprécient d'avoir la présence de la méchante reine à leur table.

Emma : Vous ne l'êtes plus depuis longtemps, et ça nous ferait également plaisir que vous veniez.

Regina : (Souffle) Très bien, mais si ça les dérange je m'en vais.

Henry : (Serre dans ses bras) Super, je vais me changer à tout à l'heure.

Il fonce vers la porte et je souris, il est cool ce gosse. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil et regarde Regina travailler en silence.

Regina : Tu as autre chose à me demander ?

Emma : Non j'aime juste te regarder travailler.

Regina : Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ?

Emma : (Sourire) Non, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on est samedi.

Regina : Je le sais parfaitement, merci, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez aimer autant ce sport. Tu as finis à l'infirmerie au moins dix fois durant nos années ici.

Emma : À chaque fois tu me tenais compagnie, c'était chouette.

Regina : Je ne venais que pour te voir jouer de toute façon.

Emma : Tu l'avoues enfin !

Regina : (Sourire) Cela reste un sport violent, mais j'ai toujours adoré te voir voler.

Emma : Je savais que tu m'admirais en secret, il m'aurait fallut 15 ans pour avoir la confirmation. (Fier)

Regina : idiote.

Emma : Je sais, je suis contente que tu viennes, je vais pouvoir te présenter mon fils comme ça.

Regina : Je le connais déjà tu sais, il venait souvent ici avec Snow et David.

Emma : Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, je vais me changer. On a rdv à 19H00 devant la porte.

Regina : Très bien, à plus tard.

Après une bonne douche et m'être habillée, j'allume mon ordinateur, Regina va me tuer, mais le gamin mérite d'avoir un bon balai. Angela a déjà le dernier modèle alors je lui prends de nouvelles protections. Je rajoute deux nécessaires d'entretien, je sais que Neal a fini le sien. Une fois la commande passée, je regarde les délais. Parfait, pile poil avant le premier match. Je suis peut-être professeur mais je ne suis pas pauvre, loin de là même. Je paye donc sans regarder le prix et je descends rejoindre tout le monde.

Marco : Bonsoir Emma, Killian nous a proposé de venir, mon fils et moi, j'espère que ça ne te déranges pas.

Emma : Non, je t'ai vu jouer tout à l'heure, tu as un excellent niveau August.

August : Merci Madame.

Emma : Tu peux m'appeler Emma quand nous sommes entre nous, ton père est un très bon ami.

Henry et Regina arrivent et on rejoint le centre-ville en transplanant une fois sortis de l'école.

Neal : Je déteste cette sensation, on pourra rentrer en balai stp Em ?

Emma : Si tu veux, je le ferais venir plus tard.

Henry : Je pourrais venir avec vous ?

Regina : Henry, tu rentres avec moi.

Emma : Il peut venir avec nous, ça ne me dérange pas.

Henry : Stp maman.

Regina : Ne me regarde pas comme ça, (souffle) très bien j'accepte. Mais demain on va à la maison pour diner avec ta grand-mère en contre-partie.

Henry : (Souffle) OK.

On s'installe au restaurant et les conversations vont bon train, Regina reste néanmoins à part et mon fils la dévore du regard.

Emma : Elle ne mord pas tu sais, tu peux lui parler.

Neal : C'est que je suis impressionné, c'est quand même une Reine en vrai de vrai.

Emma : C'est aussi la maman de ton ami, vois-là comme telle pour ce soir ok ?

Neal : Ok.

Ruby : Alors Emma, cette première semaine de retour au pays, comment ça se passe ?

Emma : Bien, mais je dois dire que la France me manque, surtout les croissants, pour être honnête. Ainsi que mes amis, mais je retournerai les voir aux prochaines vacances normalement.

Regina : Tu as toujours était un ventre sur pattes, certaines choses ne changent pas. Comment peux-tu dire que la seule chose qui te manque de la France, ce sont les croissants ?

Emma : J'aime bien manger, et il faut dire qu'en France, ils savent faire la cuisine.

Henry : Maman fait les meilleures lasagnes du monde.

Killian : Je confirme, elles sont délicieuses.

Emma : Je vous crois sur parole, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'y goûter.

Neal : Madame la directrice, comment vous connaissez ma sœur ?

Regina : J'ai étudié avec elle, Ruby et Killian aussi, on s'est connus comme ça.

Henry : Tu sembles plus proche d'Emma que de Mr Jones ou Miss Lucas ?

Regina : Emma ?

Emma : Je lui ai dit de m'appeler comme ça quand nous sommes entre nous.

Neal : Emma m'a dit que ta mère était la plus grande magicienne qu'elle connaissait, elle a aussi dit que c'est la personne qu'elle admire le plus.

Emma : (Gêner) Merci gamin, je crois qu'on a compris.

Henry : Pourtant tu es la sauveuse, tu es une grande Magicienne aussi.

August : C'est vrai, techniquement tu es plus forte qu'elle.

Emma : Non, je ne le suis pas.

Marco : Alors Emma parle moi de l'Afrique, tu y a passé une année, il me semble ?

Je remercie d'un regard Marco et la soirée se passe agréablement, une fois sortis, les autres transplanent et je reste avec Neal, Henry et Regina.

Emma : Accio Nimbus Neal, Accio Comète Henry, Accio éclair de feu.

Henry: Tu as un éclair de feu?

Emma : (Rire) Je te laisserai faire un tour avec, si ta mère est d'accord.

Regina : Ce n'est pas ce balai, qui va le plus vite au monde ?

Emma : (Sourire) Peut-être oui.

Regina : Hors de question que tu montes là-dessus, Henry. Je suis sérieuse Emma, tu es bien assez imprudente pas la peine que je me fasse du souci pour Henry aussi.

Emma : C'est la seconde fois que tu dis que tu te soucis de ma santé, je vais finir par croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Regina : Cela fait 16 ans, que je m'inquiète pour toi Em.

Neal : Ils arrivent.

Je grimpe sur mon balai, les garçons ont déjà décollé. Regina me retiens une nouvelle fois, je la regarde et attends qu'elle parle.

Regina : Tu le pensais vraiment ? Je suis vraiment la personne que tu admires le plus ?

Emma : Oui, c'est le cas.

Regina : Em, on n'a jamais parlé de ce qu'impliquait ton geste, il y a 12 ans.

Emma : Je vais rattraper les garçons, à demain Gina.

Je décolle et file à toute vitesse, je finis par les rattraper un peu avant le château et on se pose doucement. Je renvoi nos balais et on rentre. Henry file au dortoir et Neal m'accompagne à ma chambre.

Emma : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gamin ?

Neal : Si je te pose une question, est-ce que tu me diras la vérité ?

Emma : J'ai l'habitude de te mentir ?

Neal : Non, mais c'est important.

Emma : Ok, je t'écoute.

Neal : Avec Angy et Henry on a fait un sort pour voir notre arbre généalogique. Pour un devoir en histoire de la Magie, sauf que pour moi ça ne marche pas.

Emma : Que veux-tu dire ?

Neal : Ça ne marque rien, pour Angy et Henry ça a parfaitement marché. Est-ce que je suis vraiment ton frère ? Papa et maman m'ont adopté ? Parce que on a réfléchis et c'est la seule solution, ce n'est pas grave si c'est le cas mais j'aimerais le savoir. Je suis grand maintenant, j'ai toujours sentis qu'il y avait un secret entre nous.

Emma : (Souffle) Dès fois mon grand, il vaut mieux ne pas connaître la vérité, la chose la plus importante que tu dois savoir, c'est que nous t'aimons tous très fort. Tu fais partie de cette famille Neal mais pas de la façon dont tu l'imagines. Si on ne dit rien c'est pour te protéger, tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?

Neal : Très bien, maintenant est-ce que tu aimes Regina ?

Emma : Oui, depuis très longtemps maintenant. Tu le sais très bien, sinon le sortilège du sacrifice n'aurait pas fonctionné alors pourquoi tu me le demande ?

Neal : Il n'y a que la famille qui sait que tu as sauvé Regina, j'aimerais bien le dire à Henry.

Emma : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi. Elle pourrait être mal à l'aise de parler de tout ça, on tente d'être amies de nouveau. On va éviter de tout compliquer, tu veux bien ?

Neal : Tu lui as dit ?

Emma : Elle le sait, je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire.

Neal : Tu as tort, tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il fallait le dire quand on aimait quelqu'un, car la vie est courte.

Emma : Je te le dit tout le temps à toi, que je t'aime. (Sourie)

Neal : (Sourire) T'es bête, je vais me coucher. Tu devrais lui dire, Henry m'as dit qu'elle n'a personne dans sa vie.

Emma : Tu as un sort pour me changer en homme ?

Neal : Pourquoi faire ?

Emma : Pour rien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton devoir. Remplis-le à la main, je parlerais à ton professeur.

Neal : D'accord, bonne nuit Em.

Emma : Bonne nuit gamin.

 **Un mois plus tard…**

On est en train de prendre le petit déjeuner quand les hiboux arrivent, C'est le premier Match de Quiditch de la saison. Pegasus contre Centaurus et je suis ravie de voir un hibou déposer un paquet devant chacun des enfants. Angela ouvre le siens et souris en voyant les protections aux couleurs de Pegasus. Elle me regarde et je lui fais un clin d'œil, Neal me souris aussi en déballant son nécessaire à entretien. Henry n'as pas bougé et regarde son balai comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

Regina : Je suppose qu'il vient de toi ?

Emma : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Regina : Mais bien sûr, tu étais déjà son héro. Je vais avoir du mal à rivaliser avec ça.

Emma : Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles, un professeur n'as pas vraiment le droit d'encourager autant une équipe.

Regina : Pas vraiment, merci pour lui. Tu devrais aller le voir, il est stressé et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Emma : Dis lui la même chose qu'à moi pour mon premier Match, ça a très bien marché.

Regina : Tu t'en souviens ?

Emma : Je me souviens de tout Gina, vas le voir.

 **(Flashback)**

Regina : Manges quelque chose Em, tu ne dois pas voler le ventre vide.

Emma : Je n'ai pas faim.

Ruby : On a essayé de lui faire avaler au moins un toast, mais sans succés.

Graham : On est tous là pour te soutenir, ça va bien se passer.

Neal : Ils ont raison, bois au moins ton jus d'orange.

Regina : Je m'en occupe, on se retrouve au stade.

Killian : J'y vais, l'équipe m'attend, bonne chance Em.

Emma : Toi aussi.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Regarde-moi Em, tu as explosé le record de vitesse aux sélections. Tu es plus que prête, tu t'es entrainée comme une dingue, tous les soirs, depuis quinze jours.

Emma : Comment tu le sais ?

Regina : On me l'a dit, maintenant mange et va gagner ce stupide match qu'on puisse aller à la bibliothèque finir notre partie d'échecs.

Emma : On te l'a dit hein ? Tu ne serais pas venue voir par toi-même plutôt ?

Regina : Pas du tout, ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais pour toi. Maintenant avale ton verre de jus d'orange et rends-moi fiere d'être ton amie, alors que tu es une Pégasus.

 **(Fin du Flashback)**

Regina est avec Henry qui pour une fois se laisse aller à montrer son affection en public, en le serrant dans ses bras. Je souris et rejoint le stade, je m'assois près de Ruby et mon père.

Eric : Le match entre Pegasus et Centaurus va commencer, l'arbitre est Mr Jones.

Après ça, je ne distingue plus les commentaires, mes yeux sont rivés sur le vif d'or. On mène de vingt points quand l'attrapeur de Centaurus plonge vers lui. Henry n'est pas loin et grâce à un virage serré, passe en tête quand un cognard lui arrive dessus. Angela arrête deux buts et mes yeux ne quittent pas Henry qui a repris sa course. Je vois Regina pâlir à vue d'œil et je m'assois près d'elle, je pose ma main sur la sienne et elle me broie la main en silence. Une dernière accélération et je lève le point en l'air quand Henry tend le vif D'or en l'air, Killian siffle la fin du match et la foule explose de joie.

Regina : Je déteste ce jeu, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque.

Emma : (Rire) Ton fils est un héros, c'est une superbe action.

Regina : Tu as fait pareil, sauf que le cognard t'a cassé le bras, avant que tu n'attrape le vif d'or.

Emma : Rho ce que tu peux être rabas-joie, je n'ai passé qu'une nuit à l'infirmerie.

Ils portent Henry en triomphe et je vois Neal sauter au cou d'Angela et Henry.

Emma : Ces trois-là sont sur le point de devenir aussi inespérables que nous.

Regina : Espérons que l'histoire se finisse mieux que la notre alors.

Emma Elle n'est pas finie, notre histoire.

Regina : Tu refuses d'en parler Em, tu m'évites depuis cette soirée au restaurant.

Emma : Ce n'est pas le lieu pour parler de ça, viens on va féliciter les enfants.

On descend et Angela saute dans les bras de sa mère et de son père avant de courir dans les miens.

Angela : Alors tu m'as trouvée comment ?

Emma : Bien, mais le troisième tir, tu aurais pu l'arrêter si tu étais revenue en position.

Angela : Je sais, j'ai était déconcentrée.

Killian : N'embête pas ma Princesse, elle a été parfaite.

Ruby : C'est vrai, même si je suis triste que mon équipe ait perdu. Je suis fière de toi. Filez, les autres vous attendent.

Henry se décroche des bras de sa mère et s'avance vers moi.

Henry : Merci pour le balai, il est parfait, c'est le dernier modèle.

Emma : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Champion, ton équipe t'attend.

Il me serre dans ses bras et je lui rends son étreinte volontiers, Neal le pousse et ils courent vers leur dortoir en chantant.

Emma : Ils ne sont pas couchés.

Regina : Ne m'en parle pas, heureusement que les matchs sont en week-end.

Ruby : On file, à demain.

Je marche vers le château avec Regina et sentant venir la conversation je souffle.

Regina : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Emma : Et ça aurait changé quoi Gina ? Tu avais Daniel. Tu ne m'as jamais vue que comme ton amie, et c'était déjà bien suffisant pour moi.

Regina : Après la bataille je t'ai cherchée partout, pendant des mois.

Emma : J'étais au Tibet, je ne suis revenue qu'au bout d'un an avec Neal dans les bras pour le confier à mes parents. Après le sacrifice je pensais mourir, mais au lieu de ça j'ai emporté une partie de la noirceur du Ténébreux, il m'a fallu lutter contre.

Regina : J'aurais pu t'aider, si tu étais venue me voir, comme ce qui était prévu, j'aurai pu t'aider.

Emma : Gina, je ne pouvais pas, il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. Je suis revenue trois mois plus tard, j'étais en train de lutter contre la Magie Noire. Je voulais te revoir, puis je suis tombée sur ta mère.

Regina : Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Emma : Gina c'est de ma faute si Dany est mort. Neal avait commencé à changer de camp, je l'ai suivi un soir et il rencontrait Daniel au cimetière. Il l'a tué, me faisant croire que c'était un coup monté pour le piéger. Je ne l'ai pas cru, comment j'aurais pu ? Il venait de le tuer sans sourciller. On s'est battus, il s'est enfui, Cora est arrivée avec des hommes à elle et je me suis enfuie. Elle a eu le temps de me parler, quand elle m'a vue après la bataille. Elle a menacé de te dire que c'était moi qui avais tué Daniel, que tu me détesterais. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, alors je suis partie. Je comptais ne jamais revenir dans ta vie et tu m'as envoyé ce hibou i mois. Ma famille me manquait, Neal me manquait, tu me manquais, alors j'ai accepté de venir. Je sais que tu dois me détester, si je n'avais pas suivi Neal ce soir là, Daniel serait encore là et vous seriez heureux avec Henry. Voilà là raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, la raison pour laquelle je ne suis jamais revenue.

Regina : Je ne te déteste pas Emma. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ce que tu viens de me dire mais je ne déteste pas.

Emma : Je comprends, je te laisse alors.

Regina : Ne pars plus Emma, j'ai besoin de toi.

Emma : Je suis là Gina.

Regina : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Emma : Pourquoi ?

Regina : Parce que quand tu m'appelles comme ça, je me souviens que j'ai été une bonne personne.

Emma : Tu l'es toujours Gina. Tu fais un travail remarquable ici, tous les élèves sont heureux et les professeurs sont enchantés de travailler pour toi. Il est temps que tu te pardonnes pour ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre, ce n'était pas entièrement ta faute et tu le sais.

Regina : J'aurais pu leur dire non, à Rumple et ma mère, j'aurai pu te choisir.

Emma : Tu l'as fait en refusant de t'attaquer à moi, la guerre nous a pris assez de choses comme ça. Ne laisse pas les regrets gâcher ton avenir.

Regina : Et toi, tu t'es pardonnée ?

Emma : Oui, sauf pour une chose.

Regina : Laquelle ?

Emma : Je n'aurais pas dû écouter ta mère, j'aurais dû avoir confiance en toi. Je suis désolée Gina,

Regina : Je le suis aussi.

 **Veille de vacance de toussaint…..**

Je me promène dans le parc quand j'entends des enfants hurler. Je me rapproche sans me faire voir et regarde ce qu'il se passe. Je n'interviens pas tout de suite, ils doivent apprendre à gérer les conflits d'eux même.

Peter : Héritier du Ténébreux, tu n'es qu'un moins que rien. Tu sais à peine lancer un sort sans faire exploser ta baguette. Tu es la honte des sangs purs. Tu n'es même pas à Corbus, Félix qu'est-ce que t'en pense et si on lui donnait une leçon de Magie.

Henry : Laisse-le Peter, il n'a rien fait.

Peter : Tiens, le petit bébé à sa maman est arrivé. Tu savais que ta mère a tué des centaines de gens ? Ne viens pas faire le grand seigneur maintenant. Tu devrais être avec nous, tu es un sang pur aussi et tu ne devrais pas trainer avec des déchets pareils.

Neal : Je t'interdis de nous parler comme ça, tu racontes que des conneries, viens Gideon on rentre.

Gideon : Je ne veux pas de problème, vous devriez me laisser, ça va aller.

Angela : Ne dis pas de bêtises, ces brutes n'ont rien dans le crane. Et ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. Viens, tu vas rester avec nous. Ils ne t'embêteront plus, ils ne font que parler mais sont incapable de faire voler une plume en cours de sortilèges.

Peter : C'est ce qu'on va voir (Tire sa baguette)

Neal et Henry tirent leurs baguettes et je m'avance d'un pas, Angela aide Gideon à se relever et j'interviens.

Emma : Il se passe quoi ici ?

Peter : Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Je claque des doigts et les baguettes volent dans ma main. Je les regarde durement et Ils baissent les yeux.

Gideon : c'est ma faute Madame, Henry, Neal et Angela n'ont fait que me défendre, ne les punissez pas.

Emma : Les duels sont interdits, je vais vous donner une dernière chance de m'expliquer la situation avant de vous coller un mois entier c'est clair ?

Peter : Je remettais juste Gideon à sa place, c'est tout.

Emma : Félix, je t'écoute.

Félix : Il nous a provoqués, on n'as fait que répondre.

Emma : (Souffle) Je sais quand on me ment, Gideon, Angela vous pouvez partir. Neal, Henry, Peter et Félix vous aller me suivre, on va dans le bureau de la directrice maintenant.

Henry et Neal baissent la tête suivis de près par Félix et Peter qui me suivent en silence. Je marche à côté de Neal et Henry et souffle un grand coup.

Emma : la prochaine fois qu'il est aussi crétin, donne lui un bon coup de poing. Vous savez très bien que la Magie est interdite pour se battre, même si vous n'avez fait que vous défendre je suis obliger de vous emmener voir Regina.

Henry : On le sait.

Neal : Je suis désolé.

Emma : Je sais gamin. Cannelle !

Le passage s'ouvre et on monte jusqu'au bureau ou je frappe doucement à la porte. Je rentre et j'explique la situation à Regina, elle fait rentrer les enfants et je sors.

Regina : Reste, ça te concerne aussi. Il est interdit de se battre au sein de l'école, vous le savez pertinemment. Henry et Neal vous êtes puni pour une semaine dès la rentrée, c'est le professeur White qui se chargera de la punition. J'enlève vingt points à chacun de vous. Quand à toi Peter, depuis le début de l'année tu ne fais que créer des problèmes. Félix tu suis bêtement, je te retire trente points et te colle en retenue un mois avec Leroy. Peter, ta mère va venir te chercher, si tu ne change pas de comportement tu seras exclu de cette école définitivement. Je te retire cinquante points et on parlera de ta punition avec ta mère. Tu reste là, les autres vous pouvez y aller. Henry, tu prends le train, Katherine te récupèrera à la gare.

Peter : Je ne veux pas étudier dans votre école de toute façon, vous déshonorez les Corbus en protégeant un faible comme Gideon.

Regina : Silencio ! Je pense que tu as assez parlé pour un moment, vous pouvez y allez. Peter tu t'assois calmement, tu ne veux pas découvrir pourquoi on m'appelait l'Evil Qeen, crois-moi.

Je sors avec les garçons et Félix part sans demander son reste.

Emma : (Souffle) Ça aurait pu être pire, bon j'espère que vous aimez astiquer les trophées parce que c'est ce qui vous attend pendant une semaine.

Neal : Ce n'est pas juste Em, ils ont attaqué Gideon, on n'a fait que le défendre. Ce sont des crétins, ils sont méchants.

Henry : T'inquiètes, à la rentrée, on a un match contre Cobrus au Quiditch. Je vais faire passer l'envie à Peter de se moquer de nous. Viens, allons finir nos valises, on se voit toujours la dernière semaine ?

Neal : Oui, les parents d'Angela ont dit oui aussi.

Emma : Vous m'expliquez

Henry : Neal, Angela et August viennent à la maison, je vais demander à Gideon et Alice aussi. Ma cousine sera déjà là Robyn, ça va être chouette.

Emma : Je vois tu m'abandonnes petit traitre, j'en profiterai pour aller voir Elsa et Anna.

Henry : Tu es invitée aussi, Maman m'as dit que tu n'avais pas le choix. Qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour surveiller autant d'enfants chez elle.

Emma : Bin voyons, c'est facile ça.

Neal : Allez viens, de toute façon tu crève d'envie de passer du temps avec Regina.

Emma : Gamin, tient ta langue stp.

Henry : Je trouve ça cool moi, depuis que tu es là, maman souris beaucoup plus.

Neal : Alors tu viens ?

Emma : j'ai le choix ?

Henry/ Neal : NON !

 **Une semaine plus tard…**

Je souffle un grand coup et sonne à la porte du manoir, la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça….Bref ce n'est pas vraiment un super souvenir à ressasser.

Henry : Salut rentrez, on est au salon, vous êtes les derniers.

Neal file rejoindre les autres et je salut Zelena et Regina qui discutent tranquillement.

Zelena : Parfait tu es là, je te laisse, Robin m'attend, enfin les vacances.

Emma : Vous partez où ?

Zelena : Ecosse, mon amie Minerva nos à invités chez elle.

Emma : Profitez-en bien, vous verrez, le pays est magnifique.

Zelena : Merci de garder les enfants avec Regina.

Emma : On ne m'a pas laissé le choix, (Sourire)

Zelena : (Rire) À dans une semaine ma chérie.

Robyn : Salut Maman.

Zelena s'en va et Regina me montre ma chambre, un elfe de maison monte ma valise et se poste devant la chambre.

Regina : Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande à Sidney, je te laisse t'installer.

Je défais me valise et l'elfe me regarde bizarrement. Un peu mal à l'aise, je me tourne vers lui mais il à disparu, je hausse les épaules et finit de ranger mes affaires et descend.

Henry : Maman est dans le jardin, on va faire un Monopoly version magique tu veux jouer ?

Neal : Emma est nulle aux jeux de société, sauf ceux des moldus.

Emma : Traitre va, je vous laisse entre vous.

Henry : Elle ne te le dira pas mais elle est contente que tu sois là.

Emma : (Sourire) Moi aussi.

Je rejoins Regina qui est assise sur une balancelle, la tête perdue dans les étoiles.

Emma : A quoi tu penses ?

Regina : A rien de spécial, tu es bien installée ?

Emma : Oui, ton elfe est flippant par contre.

Regina : Sidney est dans ma famille depuis longtemps. Il est inoffensif, mais ma mère lui a inculqué certaines valeurs.

Emma : Laisses-moi deviner, aucune personne qui n'a pas le sang pur, n'a le droit de passer le seuil de cette maison ?

Regina : En effet, tu connais bien ma mère.

Emma : (Souffle) Malheureusement.

Regina : Elle est inoffensive maintenant, sa baguette a été brisée et ses pouvoirs bridés au maximum.

Emma : Tant mieux, sans vouloir t'offenser.

Regina : Non, si elle n'était pas si haut placée au ministère elle aurait fini à Azkaban.

Emma : Je m'en doute, ne parlons plus d'elle.

Regina : Je suis contente que tu sois là, j'ai toujours voulu te montrer ma maison. Tu vois le pommier là, c'est mon père qui me l'a offert à ma naissance.

Emma : Il est magnifique.

Regina : Je trouve aussi.

Je regarde Regina et lui place une mèche derrière l'oreille, je souffle et me cale au fond du fauteuil en enfonçant mes mains dans les poches. Elle pose sa tète sur mon épaule et on reste là un moment à observer les étoiles. La semaine file à toute vitesse et il est déjà temps pour tout le monde de partir, demain ils doivent prendre le train.

Emma : On se voit demain, merci pour les vacances.

Regina : Je t'en prie, merci à toi de m'avoir aidée.

Je lui embrasse la joue et Neal descend avec Henry. On part après un dernier sourire, ça devient vraiment difficile de ne pas l'embrasser. Je souffle, contrôle toi ma vieille, c'est ton amie.

Neal : Em, tu rêves, on est arrivés depuis dix minutes.

Emma : Excuse-moi Gamin, viens, on rentre, maman et papa doivent nous attendre.

Neal : Ça va ? Tu sembles triste.

Emma : Ça va, mais la prochaine fois, tu iras chez Régina sans moi ok ?

Neal : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être avec elle ? Elle t'apprécie ça se voit.

Emma : Oui, elle m'apprécie, je suis son amie. Viens je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

On rentre et ma mère nous accueille en souriant, mais je vois vite qu'il y a un souci.

David : Eh champion, va défaire ta valise, on doit parler à ta sœur un moment.

Neal : Ok.

Une fois Neal dans sa chambre je m'assois dans le canapé.

David : Le ministère de la Magie semble penser que des Mages noirs sont de retour et veulent retrouver l'héritier du Ténébreux. Tu sais que Rumple est de notre côté maintenant, depuis que tu l'as sauvé, il mène une vie rangée avec Belle et Gideon. Certains de ses anciens contacts veulent tester le pouvoir de Gideon, mais ils ont appris que son fils a eu un fils et ils le cherchent activement.

Emma : Personne ne sait pour Neal, à part vous, Ruby et Killian et ils ne parleront jamais.

Snow : On sait bien, on ne te dit pas ça pour ça. Neal n'est pas l'héritier du ténébreux, nous l'avons testé enfant. Il ne reste que Gideon, Regina est au courant de la situation. On pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser à l'école, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Mais je pense qu'il faut que tu parles à Neal, tu es dans sa vie maintenant.

Emma : il se doute déjà de quelque chose, je ne sais pas comment le lui avouer.

Neal : M'avouer quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec le ténébreux, comment je pourrais être l'héritier au juste ?

Emma : Parce que tu es son fils, du moins, du dernier ténébreux. Quand j'ai vaincu Rumple, son pouvoir a été transmis à son fils, Neal. Il est donc devenu le ténébreux, mais Cora l'a piégé et l'a poignardé avec sa dague. Elle pensait récupérer son pouvoir, ça a presque failli la tuer, la dague a été détruite, mais les ténèbres ne meurent vraiment jamais. Ils cherchent donc son héritier, ça ne pouvait être que toi ou Gideon et comme l'a dis Maman, ce n'est pas toi.

Neal : Je suis le fils du ténébreux et de qui ?

Emma : Tu es le fils de Neal Cassidy et le mien.

Neal : Non, tu mens.

Emma : Ecoutes-moi stp, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de toi alors que la Magie noire m'envahissait. J'ai dû lutter pendant plus d'un an pour m'en débarrasser. J'étais instable, dangereuse, je ne pouvais pas te garder près de moi. Je t'ai apporté à tes grands-parents, qui t'ont élevé comme leur fils. Être le fils du dernier ténébreux t'aurait mis en danger constamment, alors on a décidé de ne rien te dire. C'était pour te protéger, on ne voulait pas te mentir. Mais dès fois, il vaut mieux mentir, pour assurer la protection des personnes qu'on aime le plus au monde.

Neal : Tu m'as menti, vous m'avez menti pendant toutes ces années. Même si c'est pour me protéger, vous auriez dû me le dire. Je ne veux plus vous voir, vous êtes tous des menteurs, je vous déteste.

Les vitres explosent et on sursaute, il perd le contrôle de sa Magie. Je me lève et le prends dans mes bras, il se débat mais je le maintien serré contre moi en pleurant.

Emma : Je suis désolée mon grand, je t'aime, je voulais juste te protéger, je suis désolée, calme toi.

La Magie se calme et mes parents remplacent les vitres d'un coup de baguette. Neal a fini par s'endormir et je le couche dans son lit en soupirant.

(Téléphone)

Emma : Allo !

Regina : Em, tout va bien j'ai reçu une lettre m'informant qu'un mineur a utilisé la magie chez toi.

Emma : (Pleure) Je….

Regina : J'arrive.

Regina apparaît devant moi et j'éclate en sanglots dans ses bras, elle me serre fort contre elle et attend patiemment que mes pleurs cessent.

Regina : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Emma : Il me déteste, il sait tout et il me déteste Gina.

Regina : Mais non, il est juste déboussolé. Cet enfant t'adore, laisse-lui un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça.

Emma : Je ne fais jamais rien de bien, je blesse toujours les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, Toi, Neal, mes parents en partant. Je ne suis pas la sauveuse, je suis nulle. (Pleurs)

Regina : Ce n'est pas vrai Emma, tu es une femme exceptionnelle, tu es forte, courageuse, intelligente, loyale. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour nous protéger. C'est ce que tu fais toujours, je le sais, tes parents le savent et Neal s'en rendra compte aussi bientôt.

Emma : Je suis désolée, tu dois me trouver pitoyable à pleurer comme ça.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue et me lève le menton) Non, je suis contente d'être celle qui sèche tes larmes pour une fois. Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu n'es pas pitoyable, tu as juste peur de perdre ton fils, c'est normal.

Neal : (Larmes) Je suis désolé, ne pleure pas Em.

Mon fils se jette dans mes bras et Regina se lève en souriant, elle disparaît et je serre un moment Neal contre moi sans rien dire. On finit par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, c'est l'odeur des pancakes qui me tire du sommeil. Je me lève et je bondis hors de mon lit en voyant l'heure, le train part dans une heure.

Emma : Neal, réveilles-toi, on est méga en retard, le train part dans 57 minutes, bouges.

Il saute de mon lit et cours dans sa chambre, il en sort dix minutes plus tard avec sa valise. On court jusqu'à la gare, qui, heureusement, n'est pas loin et il monte de justesse dedans.

Regina : Toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois. (Sourire)

Emma : (Souffle) ce n'est pas juste Gina, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes cette fois-ci.

Regina : Comment ça c'est passé après mon départ ?

Emma : On s'est endormis, on n'a pas eu le temps de parler et ce matin non plus.

Regina : Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, maintenant, si tu ne veux pas être en retard, au travail je te conseille de transplaner.

J'obéis et on se retrouve devant les grilles du château, Mulan éclate de rire en me voyant et je lui lance un sort de chatouille pour la faire taire.

Regina : Très intelligent, allez, au boulot tout le monde.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de parler à Neal depuis notre départ à la gare en catastrophe, Henry et lui effectuaient leur retenue dans la salle des trophées pendant que je les surveillais en corrigeant des devoirs.

Henry : Emma combien de fois tu as gagné la coupe de Quiditch au juste ? C'est le troisième trophée que j'astique avec ton nom dessus.

Emma : (Sourire) Quatre fois, et celle des maisons cinq fois.

Neal : Ça va être difficile de faire mieux.

Emma : C'est bon pour ce soir, on se voit demain pour la suite.

Henry : Swan, c'est ton surnom ?

Emma : Oui, on me l'a donné lors de ma première année en tant qu'attrapeuse.

Henry : C'est trop cool, j'espère qu'on arriver à battre Corbus samedi. Alors SwanQeen c'est pour toi et maman ?

Emma : Oui je suppose, je l'espère aussi, sinon Killan va être insupportable.

Neal : Carrément, je te rejoins Henry, ne m'attends pas.

Henry file et je rejoins ma chambre avec Neal, je suis un peu nerveuse. L'heure de la discussion a sonnée et je ne sais pas si il va me pardonner ou pas. Je m'assois sur le lit et Neal s'appuie contre la porte les bras croisés.

Neal : Je pense que Gideon devrait savoir tout ça, avec Angy et Henry on en a parlé et on s'est mis d'accord pour le protéger ici mais on ne peut pas faire grand-chose à notre âge.

mma : J'aimerais que vous ne vous en mêliez pas, vous ignorez à quel point les Mages Noirs peuvent être cruels. Gideon va être mis au courant par ses parents, gardez un œil sur lui, mais je vous en supplie, au moindre problème, venez me chercher ou un autre professeur.

Neal : Promis, tu veux bien nous apprendre quelques sortilèges de défenses. On ne sait jamais, et puis on a envie d'essayer les patronus aussi. Henry et Angy arrivent à faire une lumière bleue mais pas à le faire apparaitre, August et Gideon aussi, moi, ma baguette explose à chaque fois.

Emma : D'accord demain on a cours ensemble avec les Aquila, on fera un cours spécial. On n'a pas reparlé de….

Neal : Je sais oui, je suis toujours en colère que tu m'ais menti. Angy m'a dit qu'elle s'en doutait, et Henry trouve ça cool. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, pour tout te dire. Je comprends que tu ais voulu me protéger, mais je me sens comme si je n'étais pas voulu, comme un orphelin.

Emma : (Triste) Je comprends gamin.

Neal : Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, je suis désolé d'avoir dit que je vous détestais.

Emma : Je suis désolée aussi, mais en dehors de tes proches amis personne ne doit savoir que tu es mon fils.

Neal : Je comprends, je ne l'ai dit qu'Angy et Henry, j'en parlerai à personne d'autre.

Emma : Ok, à demain alors.

Neal : Bonne nuit Em !

 **Cours de défenses contre les forces du mal….**

Emma : Donc pour que le sortilège du Patronus fonctionne il faut que vous puisiez en vous. Rappelez vous votre moment le plus heureux, celui qui vous fait sourire, laissez-le vous envahir et criez d'une voix claire et forte. Il faut que vous croyez en ce que vous dites, c'est un sortilège de niveau trois mais avec de l'entrainement, vous y arriverez.

August : (Leve la main) Madame, forme il a quelle le vôtre ?

Emma : Le mien a changé de forme après ma scolarité, au départ c'était un Cygne.

Regina : Miss Withe, je peux vous parler un instant svp ?

Emma : Entrainez-vous au geste, je reviens.

Je suis Regina dehors et attend qu'elle prenne la parole.

Regina : Ma mère est partie, elle a rejoint les Mages noirs. Il prévointt de venir chercher Gideon, on doit défendre l'école et mettre en sécurité les élèves. Ils arrivent, les Aurors sont en chemin.

Emma : Où est Gideon ?

Regina : Avec sa mère et la tienne, elles le protégeront. Evacue ta classe dans le calme, ils sont consignés dans leurs dortoirs. Les sixième et septième années qui veulent se battre les garderons.

Emma : Ok, on fait quoi pour nos enfants ?

Regina : Ils vont rejoindre ta mère et Belle. On se retrouve dehors je dois lancer les sortilèges de défenses.

Emma : Très bien à tout de suite.

Je rentre dans la classe le cœur lourd, ça ne finira donc jamais. Je souffle et parle d'une voix calme….

Emma : Les cours sont annulés, vous allez rejoindre vos dortoirs immédiatement, sans faire de détour, Leroy y veillera. Angy, Henry, Neal, Alice et August vous venez avec moi.

Leroy récupére les élèves et les enfants me suivent sans poser de question, une fois à la bibliothèque je retrouve ma mère et Belle. Ainsi que Ruby qui installent plusieurs sorts de protection autour de la pièce.

Henry : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Emma : Des Mages noirs arrivent pour prendre Gideon, vous restez ici avec Belle et Snow. Vous ne sortez pas, sous aucun prétexte, je peux compter sur vous ?

Neal : Où tu va ?

Emma : Je vais vous protéger, c'est ce que je fais de mieux.

Neal : Non, reste avec nous stp.

Emma : (Serre contre moi) Je vais revenir gamin, restes avec Belle et veille sur Gideon et tes amis.

Ruby se transforme en énorme loup et me suit dehors, les enfants semblent paniqués. Ils ne craignent rien avec ma mère et Belle se sont de puissantes Magiciennes. Je retrouve Regina et le reste des professeurs dehors, je sens la Magie crépiter tout autour de moi.

Regina : L'école est en danger, faites votre travail et protégez-là.

Toutes les statues s'éveillent et se placent autour du château, elle tape dans leur mains et un puissant bouclier se lève.

Emma : Pas mal, tu sais à quoi on doit s'attendre ?

Mulan : Des détraqueurs, si on n'a pas de chance des trolls et des Mages noirs.

Tink : Tous les enfants sont en sécurité, on est prêt à les recevoir.

Rumple apparaît devant nous avec une armée d'Aurors et je souffle de soulagement, les forces deviennent un peu plus équilibrées.

David : Je vais derrière avec Killian, Maléfique et Lyly et quelques Aurors. Soyez prudents, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles.

Regina : Vous aussi, Mal, Lyly je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de vous transformer.

Lyly : Et comment, Tu montes sur mon dos Swan ?

Emma : Et comment, voler à dos de dragon c'est une expérience unique.

Regina : (Retiens le poignet) Ne fait rien de stupide, je t'ai déjà perdue une fois.

Emma : Toi aussi Gina, sois prudente, sinon je vais être obligée de venir te sauver et ça va devenir gênant. (Sourire)

Regina : Tu es une idiote, je suppose que c'est pour ça que je t'aime autant.

Je me fige et la regarde, Lyly me tire par la main et après un dernier regard je la suis. Elle se transforme et je grimpe sur son dos, on décolle pile au moment où des détraqueurs arrivent. Le froid et le désespoir nous envahissent mais je me redresse et hurle.

Emma : Expecto Patronum !

Un gigantesque Corbeau s'élève, très vite rejoint par un Cygne. Je souris en me tournant vers Regina, elle a pris mon Patronus et j'ai pris le sien comme par hasard. Les autres Patronus apparaissent et on repousse la vague de détraqueurs, quand on voit arriver sur des balais les mages. Pas de trolls ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, je referme mes doigts sur ma baguette et fonce dans le tas.

Emma : Stupefix, Reducto, Expelliarmus.

Mage : Destructum.

Une déflagration manque de me faire tomber mais je serre les jambes et hurle.

Emma : Lyly, il est temps de montrer pourquoi le Dragon est la plus puissante des créatures mon amie.

On fonce et elle crache du feu, le Mage qui nous a visées, perd l'équilibre et s'écrase au sol. Je vois Regina et sa mère se battre et je serre la mâchoire de colère.

Mage : Difinito.

Concentré sur le combat de Regina et Cora je n'ai pas vu le Mage arriver et Lyly hurle de douleur en même temps que moi. Je me tiens le bras et voit une profonde coupure, je grimace et on se pose. Lyl est grièvement blessée, je tente d'arrêter le saignement quand elle reprend sa forme et tombe dans mes bras.

Lyly : Si j'avais sû qu'il fallait presque mourir pour atterrir dans tes bras, je l'aurais fait plus tôt Swan.

Emma : T'es con, accroche-toi. NOVA !

L'infirmière apparaît devant nous, elle m'explique qu'elle nous a vus prendre le sort.

Lyly : Vas sauver la femme de tes rêves, Nova s'occupe de moi.

Emma : Ok, ne meures pas.

Lyly : Toi non plus.

Je cours vers Regina qui est à genoux devant sa mère, je m'interpose juste à temps. Elle plonge sa main dans ma poitrine mais semble souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Je souris et la pousse violement loin de nous.

Emma : Expelliarmus, Stupefix. Vous ne pouvez pas arracher mon cœur, pas avec votre Magie Noire, pas quand il appartient à votre fille. Vous êtes un monstre et cette fois-ci vous allez passer le reste de votre vie à Azkaban. Vous ne lèverez plus jamais la main sur votre fille et vous n'aurez jamais cet enfant. Vous avez perdu, regardez autour de vous, les Aurors sont en train d'arrêter tous vos amis. Cette guerre est finie depuis douze ans, je ne vous laisserai pas la relancer pour votre seul profit. Papa emmène-là, et Rumple, cette fois-ci assurez-vous qu'elle finisse derrière les barreaux.

Rumple : Je vous en fais le serment, merci.

Je me tourne vers Regina qui n'a pas bougé, je l'aide à se lever et pose ma main sur sa joue doucement.

Emma : Tu vas bien ?

Regina : Tu m'as encore sauvée, tu es incapable de ne pas agir en preux chevalier, n'est-ce-pas ?

Emma : Viens, allons voir si les enfants vont bien.

On court jusqu'à la bibliothèque, Ruby et Killian sont déjà là. Marco et Granny aussi, la bibliothèque est sans dessus-dessous mais tous les enfants semblent aller bien.

Snow : Des Détraqueurs sont arrivés ici, ces trois-là on réussit à créer un Patronus. Tu te rends compte ? À leur âge ! Ils viennent de se hisser à ton niveau, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Emma : Bien, ils prennent qu'elle forme alors ?

Angela : Un loup.

Henry : Un cheval.

Neal : Pégase, mon Patronus c'est Pégase !

Snow : Il est très rare, je suis fiere de toi.

Emma : On l'est tous, vous êtes de vrai champions.

Henry : Alice a fait un super sort de protection, ultima Protego, c'était trop cool.

Regina : Ta mère est blessée mais va bien, elle est à l'infirmerie.

Alice : Je vais aller la voir.

Neal : Auguste a détruit la bibliothèque avec un Reducto. (Sourire)

August : Mais je n'ai pas réussit à faire un Patronus, j'étais terrifié. Et le vôtre, c'est quoi comme Patronus ?

Emma : C'est un corbeau.

Kilian : Une loutre.

Ruby : Un centaure.

Snow : Un oiseau.

Belle : Un dauphin.

Regina : Un cygne.

Henry : Vraiment, et du coup tout le monde trouve ça normal qu'Emma ai un corbeau et toi un cygne qui était vos anciens Patronus ? Non parce que c'est bizarre, on ne change pas de Patronus normalement.

Snow : (Rire) Tu es intelligent, tu n'as pas besoin de réponse à cette question.

Je rigole avant de grimacer et de tanguer sur mes jambes, Regina me rattrape au moment ou je tombe.

Neal : MAMAN !

Il se jette sur moi, il m'a appelée Maman whaou ! Ça fait vraiment du bien. Je ferme les yeux, je perds trop de sang.

Regina : Accroches-toi, je t'interdis de nous abandonner.

Henry : Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Gideon : Sa blessure est magique, je peux la soigner. Je ressens ce genre de choses facilement, je suppose que ça vient avec le pouvoir du ténébreux.

Emma : Non tu ne dois pas t'en servir, cela va corrompre ton âme mon garçon.

Belle : Pas quand il choisit de faire le bien avec, laisses-le faire.

Neal : Stp, tu es toute pâle.

Regina : Em, le temps d'arriver à l'hôpital tu…. Je refuse de te perdre, je t'aime alors laisse le faire stp.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi, je vous aime tous.

Je ferme les yeux et l'inconscience arrive à grand pas, Regina me serre contre elle en pleurant et Gideon lève sa baguette au dessus de moi.

Neal : Maman accroches-toi, il va te guérir, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner encore, stp bats-toi.

Regina : Aller mon amour, bats-toi, ne nous abandonne pas.

Henry : Courage Emma, on est tous avec toi.

Snow : Aller ma puce repousse le mauvais sort, tu peux le faire.

Je ferme les yeux, une douce chaleur m'envahit et je comprends que mon cœur réagit à leur parole.

 **Trois jours plus tard…**

Je suis dans ma chambre à l'hôpital je regarde par la fenêtre, je n'arrive pas à savoir si j'ai rêvé ce que m'ont dit Regina et Neal ou si vraiment ça s'est passé et c'est assez frustrant.

Neal : Coucou, tu es prête à sortir ? Regina et Henry arrivent, tu n'as pas trop mal ça va ?

Emma : Ça va, Gideon a enlevé le mauvais sort, il ne reste plus que la blessure physique. D'ici deux jours je ne sentirais plus rien et toi ça va ?

Neal : Oui, je me demandais si tu étais d'accord ?

Emma : D'accord pourquoi gamin ?

Neal : Pour que je t'appelle Maman, tout le monde le sait à l'école et je….

Emma : (Sourire) Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé de le faire.

Neal : Non ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas.

Emma : Neal, viens t'asseoir près de moi.

Il s'installe près de moi et je le serre contre moi, espérant lui prouver comme ça à quel point je l'aime.

Emma : Tu es mon fils, je t'aime mon grand. Bien sûr que tu peux m'appeler Maman, j'adore ça en vérité.

Neal : Cool, ma nouvelle chambre est trop belle tu verrais ça.

Emma : Nouvelle chambre ?

Henry : Neal, tu vas lui gâcher la surprise tiens ta langue. Salut Em, Maman arrive, on va boire un truc à tout à l'heure.

Emma : Ok, personne ne m'explique en gros.

Regina : T'expliquer quoi ?

Emma : (Sourire) Gina, mon fils a apparemment une nouvelle chambre et je ne suis pas au courant.

Regina : (Sourire) Maintenant que tout est réglé, tes parents on dit que ce serait bien que vous viviez ensemble. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à rattraper, du coup en effet il a une nouvelle chambre.

Emma : Et où se trouve cette nouvelle chambre ?

Regina : Dans mon manoir, chez nous.

Emma : Pardon ?

Regina : Je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi Em, je t'aime et nous avons assez perdu de temps. Alors oui, tu vas vivre avec ton fils et si tu le veux bien avec le mien et moi. Parce que je veux passer ma vie avec toi, je veux que nous soyons une famille.

Emma : (Larmes) Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai rêvé d'entendre ces mots, je vous aime tellement.

Regina : Bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à le prouver.

Je me penche et capture ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, douze ans que j'en rêve. Je la sens sourire avent de répondre à mon baiser, les garçons arrivent et sifflent.

Henry : Pas trop tôt.

Neal : Nos mères sont longues à la détente que veux-tu.

Regina : Rentrons chez nous.

J'attrape la main de Gina et on transplane avec les enfants devant la maison. Au moment de pousser la porte on hurle « Surprise » et tous mes amis m'accueillent en souriant. Je n'ai pas lâché la main de Regina de la soirée, je compte bien ne pas la lâcher durant le reste de ma vie. Une fois tout le monde parti et les garçons couchés, je la prends dans mes bras.

Emma : Depuis quand ?

Regina : Depuis le jour où tu m'as sauvée. Je pensais que je n'étais pas digne de toi, voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit.

Emma : Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse Gina, je vais passer ma vie à te le prouver.

Regina : J'espère bien, maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Emma : A vos ordres ma Reine !

 **Fin**


End file.
